


The Chosen Nightingale

by ohshitkai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel!Chanyeol, Assitant!Baekhyun, CEO!Kyungsoo, Fictional Religion & Theology, Heaven vs Hell, M/M, War, angel!jongin, angel!yixing, black angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitkai/pseuds/ohshitkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A black angel sent on a mission to protect Korea's wealthiest business tycoon, Kim Jongin doesn't expect his assignment to be complex and complicated than what he initially thought—physically, mentally, and emotionally. And it's all thanks to Do Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1103722/the-chosen-nightingale-fantasy-romance-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo-chanbaek-kadi)
> 
> “An-angel-protecting-a-human!AU” where there are more than four types of angels, demons are everywhere, and the center of riot is an actual human with no supernatural abilities. Some texts are in Latin, but I think they're no accurate—ya know, Google Translate ahurhur while some I created kill me OTL.  
> Warnings:  
> Some chapters are Rated M  
> Inaccurate theological information  
> Black angels are not real, son  
> Angels are different from Black Angels, 'kay?  
> Angels, demons, God, and even Jesus can possess humans  
> Black angels of the lower rank only have five basic skills: mind reading, teleportation, sword wielding, cleansing of the soul, and possesion; meanwhile, black angels of the higher rank can shapeshift, manipulate minds, foresee the future, and others  
> Angels/Black Angels are classified into nine (which is probably the only historically correct thing I've put in this fanfic): 1st sphere - Seraphim, Cherubim, and Thrones; 2nd sphere - Dominions Virtues and Powers; 3rd sphere - Principalities, Archangels, and Angels

i. _uno_

 

Ever since God established a new breed of angels to look out for Earth and protect it from demons, black angels are roaming the world without difficulty. They live the same way humans do, and that's because they don't possess the same genetic structure angels have, but they do acquire certain supernatural abilities.

For thousands of years, black angels have proved to be an essential part of the human race's daily living. The world has become more peaceful than before, and wars only exist between Heaven, Purgatory, and Hell. But as much as possible, the angels try to maintain truce with Hell because if they cause a ruckus to the demon world, a battle between the good and the bad can possible happen, and their battlefield will be the Earth itself.

A conflagration that is bound to occur sooner or later.

 

The week has been quite a big enemy to Kim Jongin.

On Monday, Jongin was suspended from his police duty after getting himself into a fight against rookie Park Chanyeol, who, by the way, is a cocky bastard and a fellow black angel. That's the thing about black angels—they're protectors but some of them lack basic moral skills. He's a big dick to the team, always late, always clumsy, ignorant, and all he does is stare at women's butts that Jongin couldn't hold his anger anymore and he lunged at Chanyeol. Despite this, his fellow officers thanked him, knowing that Chanyeol would finally wake from his senses and get his head straight. Unfortunately, that doesn't reverse the fact that he's not going to be on full duty until further notice.

And further notice could mean months or years. Damn, Chanyeol is such a pain in the ass.

Tuesday and Wednesday brought even more hazard to his already bizarre life. His bills weren't paid yet, and since he's basically jobless at this point, he also wouldn't receive his salary. To pay for his expenses, Jongin had no other choice but negotiate with his friend, Oh Sehun. Lucky? Of course, not. Sehun told him that he would pay his debt twice than the money he borrowed.

Thursday was the turning point of everything when he got drunk and accidentally hit a man's Subaru. He had to pay the man almost half of the money Sehun lended to him.

Friday was also bad but not as bad as the others. It was only small unfortunate events such as hitting his nail against the feet of the table, bumping his head against the wall, being followed by a hound of dogs along the sidewalk, the usual. But still terrifying.

And yesterday, all black angels were called to gather at the Ruins, a place where beings like him hold meetings. Among the seventy plus angels who attended, Chanyeol was the only whose life seemed to be turning its back from him. One of them even patted his back and assured him that it's all going to be okay and God has plans for him.

Jongin doesn't even want to picture out what Sunday can do to him—what God is planning to do to him this Sunday is out of his reach, but he can sense an omen nearby waiting to be triggered and released to mess the fuck out of Jongin's brain.

He starts walking around in circles inside his own house, biting his nails in the process as he imagines the day ahead until his phone lets out a  _bloop_.

It was a text from Kim Joonmyun, his senior. It read:

“Jongin,” a voice from behind suddenly booms, making Jongin's heart stop beating for a split second before turning around, only to see Lay, dressed perfectly in black angel armor, leaning against the doorframe. As a black angel of the highest rank, Yixing can do anything as he possesses a lot of abilities and skills that no other black angel has. Meanwhile, Jongin only has five basic black angel skills that will increase in number every promotion he gets.

“What in the heavens are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me!”

“Aren't you glad to see me? And don't you think you should already get used to me popping out of nowhere? I'm doing this for, like, an eternity already.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “What do you want, Lay? If you're here to tell me how my week was the worst that happened to my life ever, I'm sorry but I have to go.”

“Oh,don't worry. I won't be here long. I'll just let you in on a secret.” Lay disappears and appears behind him. “Something good is going to happen. Trust me.”

“Trust? That's a big word.”

Without even saying a reply, Lay disappears, nowhere to be found.

What good exactly is going to happen to him today? And it's the first time he's hearing from Lay good news.

Oh, hold up. Is he talking about the text he received from Joonmyun? Well, there's only one way to find out.

 

“Welcome back, Kim Jongin. What brings you here?” Kim Minseok, another rookie, asks as soon as mentioned man enters the headquarters, but unlike before, he's not wearing his uniform and instead he's donning casual clothes.

Kim Joonmyun steps out of the Sheriff's office, his facial expression somewhat unreadable, perhaps between shock and amusement. Though, he isn't quite certain. Nonetheless, when Joonmyun spots Jongin, he immediately calls for him. “Jongin, big guy's looking for you.”

What—“Lay?” he half whispers, knowing Joonmyun wouldn't call Sheriff Lee any nicknames since he's the Undersheriff. “Why are you here?” And yes, black angels like Lay can possess humans without harming their physical and emotional attributes.

“Told ya. He's got some good news.”

“Yeah, sure,” he says and feels the gentle tap of Yixing's hand on his shoulder. He doesn't have to ask who Yixing is referring to. Big guy, big boss, those nicknames can only be one person—God, who is currently using Sheriff Lee as his vessel.

Opening the door to his office, he is welcomed by Sheriff Lee's back, staring outside the blinds as if he can see what's happening outside the headquarters. At age fifty-two, he's still up and kicking. Add the fact that God is possessing his human body, he can be thrice powerful than his normal self.

“Kai the Luscinia*,” says the deep voice of God. Kai is his black angel label, and labels are only used in private conversations such as this. It's weird to hear Sheriff sounding so respectable (he means, Sheriff is his human self is respectable, but the way he talks is way different from how he talks now).

Jongin kneels one knee to show reverence towards the Heavenly Father. “Bene, Magister.”

“I'll give you an important task to prove your worth to your brothers and sisters. This mission will test not only your strength, but also your mind and heart's stability.” Sheriff, or God, turns around to face the black angel and places his palm over his head. “I'll offer you the blessing of solitude, dignity, and compassion so that your mission will end in success.”

God gives him all the information he needs, what should be remembered, warnings, and other data that might come in handy. The human he's going to protect is named Do Kyungsoo. Apparently, he's notable and well-known in the business industry, being the youngest and richest businessman in Korea.

“If he's the richest businessman in this country, why do I have to protect him?”

“His soul is pure as white but his heart goes otherwise. His past experiences shaped him into the person he is now. If he continues being like that, I'm afraid his soul can be taken away by the demons.”

“Why? He's a human. He can't be involved in the rift between Heaven and Hell.”

God sits on the couch, his back straight, and flashes a faint smile. “Do Kyungsoo is involved in this. Not actually him. But his ancestors have played a great role. He has no idea what it is, that's why you should protect him. Whatever his ancestors had done could mean his downfall.  _Our_  downfall.”

“You don't know?”

“I may be God, but some things here on Earth are kept in utter secrecy.” God puts both hands on Jongin's shoulders and gives them a squeeze. “It's your mission to find and uncover what that secret could be.”

Whatever it is, he should find it. That way, he will be able to show his brothers and sisters that he is a worthy one to join the black angel forces.

“You can go now. Tell Lay that we should get going.”

He bows his head before stepping outside of the Sheriff's office. He spots Joonmyun, currently a vessel of Lay, talking to a few police officers. Jongin clears his throat to catch Lay's attention. Poking his thumb back to signal that God is calling him, Jongin watches as Joonmyun bids goodbye to his three-minute acquaintances.

“You are just like the vessel you're possessing right now. No one would suspect that he's being controlled by a black angel,” he mumbles audibly enough for Lay to hear. He can feel a snicker and hears a click of the door being shut.

 

  
Luck can be siding with him now. Like, really, this is his first lucky strike.

As soon as he goes home—no, not exactly, he first went to Do Kyungsoo's residence to get a glimpse of whoever this person might be. He takes himself in front of the grandiose gates of the said man's mansion, and admires its intricate design, akin to the houses they have back in Heaven.

Maybe this is why he is somehow involved in the commotion between Heaven and Hell. This could be his ancestral home, and there could be clues inside as to what could be his family's secret.

“Excuse me?” someone from behind him asks. He is met by a man, probably in his thirties, with a bearded face and bulging biceps holding a piece of paper. “Are you also going to audition?”

“Audition for?”

“Becoming Do Kyungsoo's bodyguard. From what I heard this is the third time in this month that he's hiring a new bodyguard.”

That's odd to hear. “Why?”

The man shrugs. “Hell do I know. But, I just have to check my chances. Who knows, I could be the bodyguard he's looking for. I'll be on my way.” He opens the gates cautiously and with that, he is not seen again.

Hmmm. . . Do Kyungsoo's looking for a new bodyguard? This is his opportunity to get up close and personal with him.

 

  
About an hour later, Jongin is still waiting outside Do Kyungsoo's prestigious house. The next thing he knows is he's hearing muffled sounds getting nearer and nearer in his direction, until the gates open and the man passes by him in a crying fit.

Oh-kay?

With the gates still open, Jongin chooses this moment to walk inside carefully. The place looks even more glorious—a tall fountain with a big cherubim, pouring water using a vase; tall trees surrounding the house; and a big swimming pool overlooking Mt. Vernon. It's a pleasant view.

The interior can be said the same. The innards of the faux-Victorian style mansion owned by Do Kyungsoo is worthy of praise. It looks neat and clean and is taken good care of, no speck of dust, and everything is arranged and ordered perfectly. A big painting of a family is hung above the fireplace, nonchalance written all over their faces. One of the small children could be Do Kyungsoo.

“What are you doing here?”

Jongin freezes in his position before slowly facing the person behind him, and sees a man shorter than him, a baby face, but his arms say otherwise. This is Do Kyungsoo. He has heart-shaped lips, big eyes, jet black hair, and seems professional as what he should be. His voice is deeper than what his appearance shows. He looks cute.

“Uh, I heard you were looking for a bodyguard.”

“Applications are closed for today. Come back tomorrow, or never, if you know you can't do your task properly.”

Jongin uses the basic power black angels have, which is mind reading or mentis lectionem. Mumbling the words under his breath, he travels through what goes in his head.

His previous two bodyguards have evidently pissed him off so much just because: his first bodyguard failed to prevent the employees he fired from touching him; while the second one didn't show up to the time Kyungsoo told him to arrive and was fired on the spot. The man earlier was old enough for his liking that's why he didn't want him as his bodyguard.

Looks like Kyungsoo is as sharp as his tongue.

“I am different from your previous bodyguards. I'm not like them,” he says, trying to pique the businessman's interest. He succeeds when Kyungsoo crosses his arms as if waiting for him to go on. “I will try my best to not let any of those people ten times lower than your level lay their fingertips on any part of your body, nor will I be late. And I'm twenty-two which makes me qualified to be your bodyguard.” He prays internally that his short speech is enough to convince Kyungsoo that he's the bodyguard he wants to have.

Kyungsoo brings a foot forward and examines Jongin from head to toe, back to his eyes and stares at him intently. “Sure. You'll be my bodyguard. But I have to remind you, my bodyguards only last for a few days.”

“I am very well aware of that.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo turns his back and heads for the stairs but stops when he reaches the first step. He extends his arm. “Give me your phone.”

“What? Why?”

“Did I give you the permission to question what I'm doing?”

Jongin shakes his head and surrenders his phone in the hands of Kyungsoo. He types something on it before giving it back to its owner. “My number's there.” He fishes for something in his pocket. When he pulls out his own, he gives it to Jongin and orders him to save his phone number, too. For emergency cases, the businessman says.

“You'll start tomorrow. I have to attend a conference and journalists will be there to either milk it for the drama that's worth putting on headlines or ask me sensible questions. My nemesis might attend as well so you have to protect me at all costs. Do your research, if your curiosity is bugging you.”

Jongin wonders how much Kyungsoo knows about his family background. Probably slim to none. He doesn't look like he has any knowledge on what things his ancestors could have done. Besides, he acts like a normal human being and the things that only bother him are his money, power, and reputation.

His family is good at hiding some crucial stuff from him.

Jongin looks back at the painting and he scrutinizes the eyes of the oldest one. He might be dead, but secrets can't be buried forever.

There must be something in this home that can lead to whatever answers Heaven needs—heck, where does he even start? Answers to what questions even? He should've planned this earlier.

“Do your research, if your curiosity is bugging you,” Kyungsoo had said seconds ago.

Right. Research.

 

When he keys-in Kyungsoo's name on Google's search box, there are, like, a ton of articles about him. His pictures look like he's just seeing him up close. Is he even real? He's like an angel from these images alone.

Most of the articles are about him being the most popular business man across Asia, youngest entrepreneur as he started at the age of twenty, his influential family members, and his other business Ventures but not one about his family background.

He types Kyungsoo family background. The page is once again filled with results that don’t look like they are of big help. Most of them talks about their travel experiences and other stuff that aren't necessary to complete his assignment. Wow, his research won't do him good. Running a hand on his face, he vents his frustration by opening a bottle of wine and swinging it in three go's.

Research doesn't mean he has to consult the net. Old newspaper clippings can help. Actually, they're a lot better.

He arrives at Korea's Grand Library and asks the chief librarian where the news clippings of the previous decades are stored. When he gets the directions he needs, he immediately heads to the location, only to find a familiar tall man skimming and browsing through documents on the other filing cabinet.

“Chanyeol,” he says, making the said guy jump on surprise.

Chanyeol clutches his shirt, and throws Jongin daggers. “You scared me! What the fuck!?”

“Why are you here?”

“I should be the one asking you that!”

Jongin folds his arms over his chest. “Thanks to you, I'm jobless. Luckily, I got a new one.”

“What? You're just suspended!”

“God gave me a mission, okay. Now press your brakes and shut up.”

Chanyeol's face changes from annoyed to sulky, and without saying anything, he storms out, away from Jongin's sight.

“What's his problem? And what is he looking for?” He shrugs. “Not like it's my business.”

He proceeds in opening the topmost drawer tagged 1900s-10s news clippings. Stretching his arms and hands, he encourages himself that he will find information about Do Kyungsoo's family, no matter how long his research will take him.

 

Luck seems to be out of his reach again.

He has already spent almost seven hours inside the library. It's already eight thirty in the evening, the library is half empty, and he hasn't eaten anything. He forgot lunch for this and now he has to suffer—his digestive system has to suffer.

He's been digging and searching for information about the Dos very carefully so that he won't miss a single clipping about them but nada, negative, nothing. It's as if they really dug a deep hole in the world and threw every dirt they didn't want to be exposed in it. Well then, he has to salute them for working hard on keeping them from everyone and from Heaven.

At nine forty-five, he gives up because nothing can really help him learn more about the Do family. If they had to hide their dealings like this, it only means one thing: it's huge. Because what kind of family will hide whatever they're doing if it's not going to be impactful? Even Do Kyungsoo doesn't know anything.

Placing the last file inside the bottom drawer of the cabinet, he feels vibrations coming from his phone.

Your Boss, the caller ID reads. “Hello?” he greets as soon as he picks it up. “Boss?” It's weird to call other people boss since the only entity he's called boss throughout his entire life is God, and that's not even face to face but only among his peers.

“Be here in five. We have to talk.” Then he hangs up, not giving him further instructions.

Five minutes? That's impossible. Is Kyungsoo testing his promptness? Fine, if that's what he wants. Time to show him that whatever test he's going to undergo, he can pass them all.

“Teleporto.”

 

“Four minutes and forty-five seconds. Let's see, Jongin,” he hears Kyungsoo say from the living room. He chances a peek and notices that he's looking at a rectangular object. A timer? He's really serious about time, isn't he? “I want lemon tarts!”

Lemon tarts? He has a box of them back at his house. He uses teleportation to get the food from his home before going back to Kyungsoo's residence, hassle-free. It's so fun to be a black angel.

“Um, sir—” he appears in full view before trailing off as he sees the man's eyes widen, like his eyeballs are going to fall from its sockets. He couldn't believe it, and he's probably thinking of more tests for him to overcome.  _Or maybe not. He's too dumbfounded by how fast I got here._  “Lemon tarts?”

“Are you a genie? No. Not that.” Kyungsoo points a finger at him. “Are you an angel?”

Shoot. Is he caught?

“Whatever.” Kyungsoo stands up from his seat and grabs the box of tarts from his grasp. “I'm hungry.” He's about to enter the dining area but he turns to face Jongin. “Are you a model? Or an idol? Actor?”

“No.”

“Well, you could pass. You're handsome.”

Handsome? Coming from someone else's mouth, that is surely true. Though he isn't sure if he should be fine with it or not.

_What's your family hiding from us?_

 

 

* * *

_Luscinia_ \- Nightingale


	2. ii. duo

  1. duo



 

“I said it clearly, Ms. Jang. I told you that I want the black collection today delivered to my office. Is it that hard to follow my instructions? No. You don't need to explain yourself. I just want to let you know that starting this day, you're fired.”

 

It's early in the morning, Jongin thinks, but his boss is already going full on devil to his workers. He's waiting for Kyungsoo to come downstairs since he's busy picking on the girl he had just fired a few seconds ago. Beside him is his assistant, who he learned is named Byun Baekhyun, inches away from his boss. He's cute, the same height as Kyungsoo, but he seems to be the total opposite of their boss.

 

He prays to God and all the angels and saints that his first day in his new job will go well. With all the shit he's going through because of the mission, plus the difficulty to get close with his new boss, he sure needs some guidance from them. Maybe even an advice from Lay who successful fulfilled his mission centuries ago.

 

“Jongin, remember what I ordered you to do,” Kyungsoo says, before climbing inside the car. His assistant gives him a bow and goes inside as well.

 

“Yes, sir,” he says to himself and sits on the driver's seat. “Seat belts on, please. As your bodyguard, we should practice safety from this vehicle. We wouldn't know what might happen along the way.”

 

“Thanks for reminding me that.” His voice sounds sullen rather than thankful. What does he expect from someone like him, anyway? It's bad to judge, and he's not the judgmental type, but, really. This guy is the perfect definition of heartless evil.

 

The trip is awfully quiet, and only the music coming from the radio filled the vehicle. Through the rear view mirror, he can see Kyungsoo fiddling with his phone, checking his planner (who still uses planners nowadays?), and massaging his temples. Even Baekhyun offered him a massage but Kyungsoo said he's fine.

 

He's never been around Seoul this long. Thankfully, the GPS system the car has helped him navigate their way to their desired destination. He studied its mechanism for about an hour before Kyungsoo came and fired his employee on the phone. Luckily, it wasn't that hard to operate.

 

Jongin pulls the car in one of the vacant spaces of the parking lot and kills the engine soon after. Kyungsoo steps out of the vehicle, with Baekhyun and Jongin tagging behind him.

 

“You're the new bodyguard?” the assistant asks in a hushed voice when Kyungsoo is far enough for them not to be heard.

 

He nods. “Yep.”

 

“I'll give you a quick tip. He's not a totally terrible person many people think. I can't disclose any details to you but I assure you that he's not the person you think he is. Kyungsoo is not like that.” Baekhyun glances up at him. “Just please bear with him and understand him. Okay?”

 

He is not quite sure what Baekhyun is talking about but the sincerity of his voice is enough for him to reply back an, “Okay.”

 

As the sliding doors open, all the employees suddenly line up from side to side in a straight line with their heads bowed down. Kyungsoo walks in and ignores their greetings while still bowing. Meanwhile, Jongin decides to bow back at them because, duh, respect, which Kyungsoo doesn't have.

 

Whatever Baekhyun told him a while ago shouldn't excuse the fact that he's a war waiting to happen. But now that Baekhyun's words have completely registered in his mind, he wonders what exactly happened to Kyungsoo. If he isn't the person he thinks Kyungsoo is, then what? Does he have an alter personality, like dissociative identity disorder?

 

“Sir, the press is already inside the function hall,” Baekhyun informs the CEO.

 

“Tell them, I'm on my way.” Stepping inside the elevator, he side-eyes Jongin and tells him, “You stand beside me so that I feel safe and secured. It is your job to not listen to me and observe our surroundings. Who knows? Maybe someone is hired to kill me and he's there.”

 

Baekhyun gasps and is about to speak but Kyungsoo raises a hand. “Don't overreact, Baekhyun. Can't I joke? You know what? For the past five months, people have been bugging me constantly. And they don't know when to stop. Especially that fucking Wu Yifan. He pisses me off so much.”

 

Wu Yifan. Whoever this guy is, he must have done something so bad that Kyungsoo's cursing at him.

 

“But, I am a professional and I won't get these emotions into my head that easily. I am Do Kyungsoo. I am the top businessman in Korea. I shouldn't be bothered.” As if on cue, the elevators slide open after he ends his little speech, leaving both Baekhyun and Jongin in awe.

 

 

 

The function hall is already full of journalists and other businessman across Korea when Do Kyungsoo arrived. They are all fixing and testing their cameras, the technical staff checked if the microphones are working just fine, tested the lighting and when they're all set, it's good to go.

 

The arrival of Do Kyungsoo almost blinded Jongin. Why? Cameras are flashing in every direction. He doesn't understand how Kyungsoo seems to be unfazed by this. Even he can't look straight at God when he's in his true form—a shining ball of light ten times brighter than the sun.

 

Once seated in front of everyone, he adjusts the direction of his microphone higher just near his lips and clears his throat. “Good morning, everyone. Now I always say this before every start of press conferences. Get all the facts straight, write everything accurately, because if you don't, it will cost you your beloved job.”

 

Whoa, he didn't just show his true colors to the news people? He really did that? That means everybody knows by now how wicked this man is. He really has no shame, hasn't he?

 

“Alright, let's start.”

 

The journalists start to ask him questions ranging from purely business knowledge, tips, and information to personal and opinion-seeking questions. They jot down all their answers as the others take shots of him. He remembers the time he Googled Kyungsoo and saw photos of him looking angelic as hell (understand the irony please). Then, he lets the businessmen behind the reporters ask questions as well or ask for any advices regarding entrepreneurship. It all goes so well until a certain man raises his hand and grabs the microphone from his seat mate.

 

He notices that Kyungsoo has tensed, his ears are flaring, and his hands are balled into fists as if wants to punch somebody, and that somebody is right exactly in front of him, holding the microphone in all his glory.

 

“Good morning, Do Kyungsoo. Can you tell me when did you steal this company from my hands? And why?”

 

This guy must be Wu Yifan. Judging by the look on both of their faces, it looks like they want to bludgeon each other to death.

 

Everyone's faces aare frozen; some are looking at Wu Yifan while others are waiting Kyungsoo to speak, which he does when he loosens his grip on the armrest of his chair. “I didn't steal this company because this is mine in the first place. You didn't deserve to own this place. Why?”

 

The tension is rising at an alarming rate that Jongin's forehead is sweating that he has to ask Baekhyun for a tissue to wipe off his perspiration.

 

“You gave up on this. I just revived it. Now, it's your loss that you're suffering from your impulsiveness.” Kyungsoo stands up from his seat and tells everyone that the press conference is done and he hopes that everyone got the information and answers they needed to add to their respective online news sites and create buzz.

 

Jongin catches a figure at the corner of his eye. Sensing danger somewhere near the building, he scans his environs and notices a man on the other building next to the company aiming a gun at Kyungsoo.

 

Oh shit's about to get real.

 

When everyone is too busy fixing their stuff, Jongin takes this chance to teleport without being caught by anyone. He successfully transports himself to the other building's roof and sneaks up behind the man ready to pull the trigger at Kyungsoo.

 

Just before he's going to shoot his boss, Jongin quickly grabs his neck and cages him in a head lock and drags him away from the gun he positioned, saving Kyungsoo's life. The man is struggling to free himself from Jongin's grip but it's too late for that. He places his forefinger and middle finger on the man's forehead before chanting, “Sana Aminam.”

 

A white glow begins to shine him internally, making the holes of his nose and the eyes glow like a billion straights. And, after that, he falls unconscious. With the cleansing of the soul, it is also automatic that the victims will not remember anything.

 

“My job here is done.”

 

“Not yet, big boy.”

 

Oh, it's Lay again, making a cameo appearance every single time. “What now?”

 

“That Wu Yifan guy back there. He's dangerous. And I'm not just telling you this because Kyungsoo detests him. No. His hate goes deeper than that. I don't know what it is, and you must uncover his past.”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Isn't that what I'm trying to do since yesterday? And it's fucking hard, to be very honest. I mean, I did my research and everything but I can't seem to find anything that will lead me to answers. At this point, I'm getting more questions. Any tips?”

 

Lay grins. “If research on the net or the library can't help you, how about searching for people connected to their family. Besides, it's better to get answers straight from someone's lips than merely acquiring them from text, right?”

 

And with that, he's gone again. Jongin scratches his head, thinking how the hell he is going to find people who have had communication with Kyungsoo's ancestors. They could be deep in the grave, for chrissakes!

 

Hearing his phone ring, he mentally curses as he picks up the call. “Hello, boss?”

 

“Where the hell are you?”

 

That doesn't sound like he's pleased. “Wait a minute.” Covering the receiver of his phone, he whispers, “Teleporto,” bringing him back to his original location. He heads downstairs at the main lobby and sees Kyungsoo squeezing through the throng of journalists asking for clarifications about what Wu Yifan just said a while ago, with Baekhyun trying to cover Kyungsoo's face using his hand.

 

Shit, shit, shit.

 

He pushes his way and reaches for Baekhyun's arm, and manages to pull himself near Kyungsoo. Putting an arm around his boss's shoulder, he leans close to his ear and mumbles, “I had to clean up someone.”

 

“Someone? What do you mean?”

 

“Someone was there at the other building to kill you, so I stopped him. By now he's ditzy, but trust me, he's fine.”

 

“I'm not surprised that there was someone hired to kill me. What surprises me is you've done it that fast? Unless you're a superhero or something. How did you do it?”

 

“Centuries of training, I guess? Experience helps me. Don't you know I'm a police officer?”

 

Kyungsoo huffs. “Come on, not even a police officer can finish business as quick as you. Are you on steroids or something?”

 

“What!?”

 

“Never mind I asked. Just guide my way to our car, I can't see anything. These journalists annoy the hell out of me.”

 

 

 

 

They had to endure another minute and a half of being pressed on by trashy journalists before they reached the car, safe and sound.

 

Kyungsoo wipes off the dust from his shoulders and his lap while Baekhyun fixes his ruffled hair due to the bluster earlier. Jongin fixes his tie and turns the volume of the music up, choosing a radio station where pop songs are being played and then they pull out of the driveway.

 

“I'm still amazed how you got back fast, Kim Jongin. You're not human,” Kyungsoo says, halfway to their trip. “I'm exaggerating this, but, this is still shocking. _You_ shock me.”

 

 _Oh, if only you knew, Do Kyungsoo._ Jongin chuckles before veering to the right. “I'm glad I proved that I'm different from your other bodyguards.”

 

“Well, this is just your first day on the job. You still have a lot more to do to impress me. But, I have to admit that you're different. Way, way different.” Kyungsoo moves closer to Jongin, just behind his ear, and says, “You almost annoyed me, but learning that you saved my life, I guess you just keep it up. If you annoy me, you know what I am capable of doing.”

 

Jongin can feel blood rushing to his ears and cheeks. He's proud of this, that he has already proven himself to someone. It's been a long time since he heard someone encourage him like that—even though there’s the added threat in the end.

 

Well, he might not be _that_ evil, after all.

 

“Baekhyun, where the fuck is my coffee!?”

 

“Oh, sorry! I left it at the—”

 

“Well then buy me a new one! Jongin, park this car at the nearest Starbucks cafe.”

 

Okay, he takes it back. He's still mostly ruthless.

 

“Now.”

 

 

 

That was absolutely tiring, so tiring that Jongin wishes he's inside a bathtub and playing with rubber duckies. Or order himself a box of Hawaiian pizza because this mission is making him hungry and all.

 

But he has no time for that. (“Next time, I will make time for myself,” he swears to himself). He needs to gain a deeper understanding on what really is going on between Kyungsoo and Wu Yifan, what is the cause of their feud and when did it start. He can't just go head locking Wu Yifan the next time he bullshits on Kyungsoo. And who's better to ask than his assistant.

 

“Baekhyun,” he says, tapping his shoulder. Kyungsoo is upstairs now, taking a bath to freshen himself up (which he's envious of). “I'm just curious. What's with Wu Yifan and Kyungsoo? Why are they enemies? When? How did it all start? I need enlightenment here.”

 

“Well, I won't tell the entire story. Let's just put it this way. Yifan is Kyungsoo's stepbrother. They both have the same dads. Yifan's the irresponsible child, Kyungsoo's the child gifted with intelligence. Since Yifan is older, he was the one who took over the company. But, due to his impulsiveness, the company almost went bankrupt. Kyungsoo gave life to his family's deteriorating business and even went so far to reach the top spot. And Yifan, well, he needs some money, that's why he's asking Kyungsoo to give it back to him.”

 

“For his personal needs and wants?”

 

“Exactly.” Baekhyun takes off his glasses. “You know what? Kyungsoo doesn't hate Yifan that bad. It's just that. . . he wants his stepbrother to learn from his mistakes. But he knows it's impossible.”

 

Those kind of people are the greedy ones, and their souls are only waiting to be put to the fiery furnaces of Hell.

 

“Let me ask you another question. Do killers always watch Kyungsoo's actions?”

 

“Not always. But, they choose the timing to either stab him or shoot him or sabotage his events. He was already caught for so many times, yet he's still alive. It's like they were hired to torture him. Injure him, let him live, injure him again, let him live once more. It's an exhausting process.” Baekhyun places his hand on Jongin's thigh. “This is the very first time that he's safe, that no one wounded him. His previous bodyguards couldn't do that. I have to give you some props. And a big thank you for protecting him.”

 

“It's my job.” Jongin takes in a huge intake of air and exhales them all. “If something happens to him, I'm responsible for it. I can't let anything bad happen to our boss.”

 

He feels a presence on the window, and Baekhyun turns around to see a shadow outside. So Jongin guesses that's not an angel, since Baekhyun can see it.

 

“What is he doing here?”

 

“Excuse me?” Jongin's not sure if Baekhyun's talking to him or to himself.

 

Baekhyun jumps from his seat. “Oh! Nothing! I'll just go outside and see who that person is. Okay?” He gingerly walks out of the front door before he hears a muffled thud and thump—did he punch someone in the guts?—and total silence.

 

Deciding not to meddle with Baekhyun's problems, he walks upstairs to check of Kyungsoo's fine. He may be in his own house, but it's still not safe since criminals nowadays are smarter and quicker than before.

 

Pushing the door of Kyungsoo's room open, he looks around, admiring the raspberry scent that lingers in the air. It's kinda empty except for a lamp on the nightstand, a walk-in closet, and a big bookshelf filled with different books about business, food, entertainment, a few magazines, and newspapers. There's a big window that allows him to view the garden and swimming pool at the backyard. On his bed, Kyungsoo has laid out his clothes already.

 

A click on the door alerts him, followed by a voice sweet as honey singing _Deoksugung Stonewall Walkway_ although it's still cold and spring is months away. _“Gipun eoddae, my girl, my girl, my girl. . . neorang gattae my love, my love, my_ —what the!?”

 

Kyungsoo, dressed with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, showing his abs and chest in its shining glory, and the trail of thin hair going down to that part, immediately turns his back from Jongin, his cheeks burning red. Jongin stares at him, totally astonished, while Kyungsoo is severely embarrassed that his eyes are tightly shut; this goes on for about a minute or so.

 

“Are you just going to stand there!?” he exclaims, finally breaking the silence that's suffocating Jongin's lungs.

 

“No. I, uh, I didn't mean to do this, really. I just wanted to check if you're safe here. Just because you're inside your home doesn't guarantee your safety.”

 

“I appreciate your dedication to your job, to me, Jongin. But can you please stop staring at me like that? I feel like I'm being sexually harassed.”

 

Oh, jeez, is he really staring at him like that. Out of shame, Jongin turns around and looks down at his feet. What a great way to show his boss how perverted he can be at any given opportunity. “I apologize, sir. It won't happen again.”

 

“Fine. And since you want me to be safe at all costs, stay here. Maybe just for a night to make sure I'm secured. You have any clothes with you?”

 

Jongin shakes his head. Of course, he wouldn't. Why the hell would he when he goes home after his job?

 

“Ugh. You’re such a piece of shit.” It is quiet for a moment. “You're taller than me, but I guess my clothes will work. Join me for dinner, too. I'll be cooking.”

 

“No! I will cook for you, if that's fine with you?” That came out pretty offensive, Jongin thinks. “It's not that I don't like to taste what you cook, it's just that I want to serve you. That's my job.”

 

“Bodyguard plus cook in one. Where have you been? You're just the person I need all this time. Now take a bath. I'll have your clothes ready.” Kyungsoo buttons his shirt up. “By the way, there are unused towels in the cabinet.”

 

“Noted.”

“And you’re still a piece of shit!” Kyungsoo yells, making Jongin shake his head  in disbelief.

 

 

 

_Oh God, so relaxing._

 

If only he can spend an hour to stay in this bathtub full of soap bubbles and lukewarm water, he would. But this is not his bathtub, not even his house, and he has a job to do.

 

He almost forgot that he also has to look for clues as to how Kyungsoo's ancestors are connected with Heaven and Hell. He should be able to find at least a few, but so far so bad. He doesn't know where to start; he doesn't know where to look. Lay's advice is helpful, but how?

 

He turns the tap off and begins washing his arms, neck, chest, legs, and what's in between his thighs. Now is not the right time, he tells himself, or to his cock, when it twitches to his touch.

 

 

 

 

When he's done, Jongin walks out of the bathroom in a rush, fearing that those assassins might have caught Kyungsoo. But when he spots him lying on his bed—his shirt slightly lifted up, revealing an expanse of that smooth skin—he feels relieved.

 

“I'm done,” he says and grabs his clothes. He notices where Kyungsoo's eyes are directed to: his body. He's not one to brag about his physique but he sure damn takes care of it well and proud of it. He chuckles at what he's seeing and Kyungsoo doesn't even know it. What an amusing sight. He clears his throat, startling the shorter male. That did the trick. “Are you allergic to certain types of food?”

 

“Uh, well, I'm not. I can eat anything.”

 

“Good t0 hear. Ever tasted Venezuelan Omelet?”

 

“No. It's my first time hearing it and it'll be my first time eating it.”

 

Jongin smiles as he zips up the pants Kyungsoo let him borrow. This fits his waist and hips perfectly, but it hugs his legs down awkwardly. His crotch area is even obvious. The shirt he's wearing is not big, not small, but when he raises a hand, the shirt goes up as well.

 

“Let's go downstairs, I'm sure you're starving,” he says.

 

“Sure I am.”

 

 

 

 

Jongin doesn't expect Kyungsoo's fridge to be full of fresh ingredients. There are fruits, vegetables, dairy products, meat, fish, poultry, ready to eat goodies, soda, wine, and several others. This is the ideal refrigerator. Everything that a person needs is inside here.

 

He gets three pieces of tomatoes, washes them with tap water, and slices them into small pieces. He then proceeds to chopping white onions and mincing the garlic. Cracking two large eggs into a bowl, he beats them till their color turns yellow. He has already preheated a pan on medium fire with olive oil.

 

First is sauté the onions, garlic, and tomatoes. Next, pour the beaten eggs and put some salt and pepper, and seasoning to add taste. Let it cook until fluffy.

 

Behind the counter, Kyungsoo watches with intent as Jongin does the whole process. Jongin then prepares a plate and sets the omelet on it, before chopping spring onions and garnishing them on top of the meal.

 

“Tada! Venezuelan Omelet!”

 

Kyungsoo grabs a fork and takes a small bite. Chewing Jongin's recipe, he nods and tastes it once more. “First of all, it smells nice. Second, it tastes good. Third, you look cool when you're cooking.” He swallows, before aiming his fork to Jongin. “You're a man with many talents. You can cook, you are a police officer, you can sneak into my room, and you can teleport. What else do you have under your sleeves?”

 

“You have to wait and see.”

 

 

 

That evening, Kyungsoo went to dinner with other business entities, which means Jongin has a lot of time to research. Baekhyun is out, too, so he has the whole house on his own.

 

He begins searching at the main hall, rummaging through cabinets, rooms, and drawers where there could be anything that will help with the progression of his mission. Other than a few vintage jewelries, nothing is really important. He then proceeds to Kyungsoo's room and carefully digs through his stuff. Nada. His office is quite clean, too. Save for a small case that needs a key to be unlocked.

 

“Shit,” he hisses, examining the object in his hand. There's something in here, he just knows it. If only he could pick it. . .

 

Suddenly, Jongin remembers that he saw a box of paper clips inside the drawer of Kyungsoo's desk. He can use it to open the case. Using two clips, he slowly but surely twists them until he hears a click. _Ah, yes._

 

Lifting the lid of the case, Jongin sees two old envelopes, most likely letters that are years old. One was dated July 7th, 1963, and the other one was dated three days later, both which were addressed to Do Jeongmi from someone named Kim Moonbyul and Kang Doojoon. The first one read:

 

**_Dear Madame,_ **

****

**_I know you're fine ever since the transaction you made with the adversary. Have you been living the life you wanted? All the wealth, the power, the influence. You're enjoying every bit of it._ **

****

**_With the cost of your bloodline's life._ **

****

**_Not just you, but also your brothers and sisters. How could you? You're selfish. You're a MONSTER._ **

****

**_Don't worry. Once this gets exposed, I'm sure you'll go down._ **

****

**_Respectfully yours,_ **

**_Mrs. Kim Moonbyul_ **

 

 

The adversary? Could she be referring to Satan? What transaction did he do with him?

 

The other one read:

 

**_Madame:_ **

****

**_The business is done. I've successfully disposed Mrs. Kim Moonbyul._ **

 

“Goodness gracious.”

 

 

 

 

“You mean this Kim Moonbyul knows what's going on decades ago?” Lay asks, taking a swig on the glass of whiskey Jongin gave him. Jongin called him to talk about his newest discovery.

 

“Unfortunately, she was killed. I don't know if her other family members know a thing or two, but I have to check.” Jongin puts the envelope in the inner pocket of his suit. “Do you think the transaction she was talking about is. . .?”

 

“Sacrifice? Most probably. If we're dealing with Satan here, that means they surrendered their souls to him. Basically, Satan owns them. They sold their souls to him and now the next generation Dos are affected by it. Even without them knowing. Example, Do Kyungsoo.”

 

“Why would they hide it?”

 

Lay empties his glass. “Maybe they think after they die, their grandchildren wouldn't be part of whatever deal they sealed with Satan. They're wrong.” He hands Jongin a file.

 

“What's this?”

 

“Something that could help in your mission.”

 

When he opens it, it's the death certificate of Do Junghwan. “Kyungsoo's grandfather?”

 

“Yup. He died the exact same time when Kyungsoo was born. This could have happened since Mrs. Do Jeongmi's death. You just need more evidence to prove that this cycle has been happening for quite a while now. And find whoever knows about the transaction made by Do Jeongmi.”

 

“Thanks for the help.”

 

“Also, another thing. Don't let Kyungsoo get in the way of your assignment. Don't let him know about your mission. He needs to remain clueless until it's safe for him to discover his family background. For now, you have to keep him safe as much as possible. Understand?”

 

Jongin nods. “That's my job.”

 

His phone rings. It's Baekhyun. “Hello, Jongin?” He sounds so frantic.

 

“What's wrong?” Jongin chances a glance at Lay who looks equally confused. “Did something happen?”

 

“Kyungsoo, he's kidnapped by. . . a monster!”


End file.
